Rapture (Title Subject To Change)
by MamaOrc666
Summary: Shield has been experimenting again, but this time, they have a live result, now just to find a sitter... No Pairings yet.


OK! I am sick of all this nonsense about Loki's sentence being he is stripped of his powers and sent to Midguard. I Have a Better idea. COMMUNITY SERVICE! ...of a sort. The Allfather decides that Loki isn't good enough to go back to midguard, even without his powers. at least, not without reason. Conveniently, due to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s random experiments, they are in need of a very...special, babysitter. Possible OC/Tony, OC/Thor, or OC/Banner. i haven't decided yet.

* * *

Chapter One: 

**_Decant_**

Voices surrounded his very essence. He could hear his heartbeat, naught but a small flutter in the dark. Thick, Viscous liquid enveloped his frail body.

For reasons he could not fathom, the voices grew louder, and the darkness...less. He felt panicked. His peaceful existance was draining away.

His legs twitched, the feathers on the back of his calves fanning out. He stretched his wings out from his back. The voices stopped.

The bird boy felt a flutter of excitement. They liked his wings! He curled over himself, giving them a better view. He may not know exactly who, or what he was, but he had caught snatches of conversation during the past 17 years that had explained to him what some of his parts were called. "Wings" was his favorite word.

A great whooshing sound was accompanied by his descent onto...something...he had no word for it. It was uncomfortable. He didn't like it.

As the liquid drained away from him, the voices reached an unbearable volume.

"Ah..." he moaned, covering his face and ears. The feathers that streaked out behind his ears quivered with pain.

"Shhhhh. Everyone. Be silent. He is very sensitive right now. Decanting is just as stressful as birth. Treat him gently. He may not be an infant, but he is very much a New Born."

The Bird boy open his eyes a fraction. It was so bright! Everything was blurry, and he couldn't see...

A gentle hand covered his shoulder.

"Hey. Can you hear me?"

The nude boy chirruped in response. He reached his hand out, groping for a sense of security.

"Loki. Come over here." The first voice said.

"You must be joking."

The bird boy didn't recognize the voice, but he reached out towards it nonetheless.

"Ugh. It's vile. I refuse."

"L..Lo..ki..."

"And it speaks my name? What have you created Dr. Banner?"

"He's part bird. He's going to imprint with the first person he see's. And, in accordance with your fathers wishes, that person has to be you."

"Curses be upon him." The voice moved up to the avian's head and crouched down, although all the boy saw was a thickening shadow.

"What is his name, Doctor Banner?" Loki sneered.

"We named him Flightly in the tank, but that was when his wings were still going to grow. Now...well, he'll never fly, that's for sure."

"Pathetic. You intend to create a half bird soldier and all you manage is a half developed, flightless monster. The Jotuns could do better."

"L-lok-ki." Flightly reached up and weakly grabbed hold of the gods sleeve. Loki stiffened, but did not pull away.

"What do you want, child." Loki scathingly asked.

Flightly could see that his new 'mother' was tall, slim, and was actually male. As his vision cleared further and colors came into focus, he saw great plains of black intermingled with swatches of green and gold. In an attempt to charm his guardian, he managed to link a few words he remembered into a compliment.

"Like...you...eyes."

All the Avengers experienced a burst of joy at Flightly's first attempt at cohesive speech. Loki, however was not impressed.

"He likes my eyes. Incredible. He can see. I thought he was going to be blind, Doctor. Has he imprinted yet? Actually, I don't see how it matters. Goodbye." Loki got up to leave.

"Loki...D...Dad...dy..." Flightly tried to raise himself off the floor, but his wings were still wet and heavy, too heavy for his weak, newborn arms. His upper body slammed down only inches from where he originally lay.

A single tear ran down his face, his heart full of sadness at Loki's rejection. Bodies rushed around him, arms lifted him onto a table. Flightly had no words for sorrow, but the word he knew for confusion sufficed well enough.

"Why?"

* * *

Ok! FINALLY CHAPTER ONE IS DONE. Writers block is a bitch. Review plz!


End file.
